villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fiend (Monstrum)
The Fiend is one of 3 villains and monsters (the other being The Brute and The Hunter that the protagonist face in the video game Monstrum. Overview ? Appearance The Fiend is a corpse-like demonic entity with overall jagged and withered humanoid form along with black eyes with glowing white pupils on an elongated head. Both its legs are end with pointy stump instead of feet and its tights appeared to be fused by flesh. It is also surrounded by hazy purple fog. Behavior The most calculating of monsters, The Fiend has penchant in toying its victims rather than blindly rushing towards like The Brute or making pragmatic approach like The Hunter. While not blindly searching potential hiding spots as much as other monsters, The Fiend relies on psychological torment on its foes, making a good use in fear it instilled upon them thanks to its more supernatural nature. Abilities The Fiend possesses supernatural, telekinetic powers that it uses in a variety of sinister ways. *'Intelligence': Although seemingly not as smart as The Brute or The Hunter, The Fiend is actually the most intelligent. Rather than wasting its time to check every hiding place while searching a relatively large but narrowly focused area, The Fiend instills fear upon the player through its persistence and ability to distort electricity around it through its presence alone, forcing them to make a fatal mistake by jumping right before it. *'Speed': The Fiend is the slowest monster in a chase since it relies on its telekinesis to float around, but its speed does not change much between chase mode and patrol mode. Suggestively, it can move faster, but choose not to. *'Strength': To make up its physical weakness, The Fiend utilizes its ability to interact with things via. telekinesis, which is strong enough to rupture locker doors and bone like a small twig. It can also unlock any locked doors with its telekinetic powers as well, though it usually need a minute or more to do so depending on the complexity of the aforementioned door's locking mechanism. *'Special Ability: Telekinesis': As stated previously, The Fiend possesses telekinetic abilities that can be employed in variety of ways other than executing the player, such as paralizying a target within its line of sight, causing electrical disturbances around it, and unlocking doors and vice-versa. Dealing The Hunter Warning SignsEdit The Fiend is the only monster that does not make footsteps, meaning the player must rely on sight more than sound to detect it: FLICKERING LIGHTS: The Fiend's presence, whether it intentionally does this or not, causes all electricity-based lights to short out within a fairly large radius around it, causing them to flicker more and more intensely the closer it is to them, until finally shorting out completely while in its presence (though they will turn back on when it leaves the area). This also affects the player's flashlight, making it a vital tool for detecting the Fiend's presence in areas that lack sufficient electric-based light (such as the cargo hold). DEMONIC SOUNDS: Breathy, seething noises that can only be heard at a relatively close range. These sounds appear to have character, and range from curiosity to irritation. WARPING/HUMMING SOUND: The Fiend's power can not just be seen, but it can be heard as well. Typically this requires that the Fiend be only several feet from you, but it can be heard through floors and ceilings. It's also an important sound to listen for while in the cargo hold, as it means that the Fiend is very close. Tips The key to defeating the Fiend relies on your ability to be constantly in motion, ping-ponging back and forth from the farthest sides of the ship. Search quickly through as many rooms as you can, but leave as soon as you notice any lights starting to flicker (preferably from a distance). It is always better to run from the Fiend than to hide, unless you have no other choice; hiding disorients the player, as once the flickering lights are "on top" of you, determining where the Fiend is exactly from that point on can be difficult. *It is important to note and be able to recognize the distinction between the two kinds of flickering lights that can be found in the game; persistently flickering lights that just barely change the brightness of the area around them, which is an ambient effect, and "heavily" flickering lights that make the area very dark every time they flash, which is caused by the Fiend. **The cargo hold is the most difficult area to search through, as there are many ways in and out of it that the Fiend may use, making every turn a gamble as to whether or not you'll run in to it (assuming it's nearby). You should be able to find all the items you need for at least one of the escape routes without ever going to the cargo hold, so save it as a last resort (unless you manage to put some distance between you and the Fiend and are confident you have time). ***Try to avoid running down narrow, linear corridors as much as possible if the Fiend is chasing you. This is where the Fiend's abilities as outlined above shine, and is the counterweight to its general slowness - it doesn't need to outrun you, it just needs to trap you. ***If the player is in an unlit area such as the cargo hold, they're advised to "tap" their flashlight (activate it and deactivate it) to check for the Fiend's presence. Regularly doing this trick can save the player's life in such areas. ***The Fiend is immune to fire and is notably the only monster unaffected by pit traps (it does not walk). ***The Fiend is vulnerable to flare guns, fire extinguishers, and steam. Gallery Fiend-0.jpg Fiend Full Body shot.png Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Psychics Category:Ferals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mongers Category:Mute Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychological Abusers